1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of ligand receptor assays, including immunoassays, for the detection of selected metabolites of tetrahydrocannabinol in a fluid sample. More particularly, this invention relates to methods for the synthesis of novel tetrahydrocannabinol derivatives and protein and polypeptide tetrahydrocannabinol derivative conjugates and labels for use in the preparation of antibodies to tetrahydrocannabinol metabolites and for use in the immunoassay process.